warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Planned Content
Disclaimer This page consists of controversial information. Please do NOT consider it to be the final or official statement. The purpose of this page is to collect all the more or less trustworthy information on the wiki and stop spreading of the misinformation and ungrounded rumors. Source of this information would be: Test Server; Pixonic press releases; Pixonic representatives; and Insider's information. Please take notice: NO SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED HERE. Only heavily developed stuff can be posted here, with high probability of being introduced into the game. So no heavy Spiral, no medium\light Trebuchet, no Pulse guns here. We try to keep ungrounded rumors out of this page, so if you are going to edit it - do NOT put your opinion or superstition here. The Inquisitor - Stealth and Firepower The Inquisitor was introduced as a multi-ability bot. It was a mix of a Lancelot's firepower and build, a Griffin's jump and build, and a Stalker's stealth. Two medium hardpoints, one heavy. Robot can jump and on landing automatically invokes stealth for 5 seconds. Cooldown for complex ability is approximately 25 seconds. Latest numbers are: Level8 129K HP, 39 km/h No Price or Release date information has been confirmed so far. Flamethrower-prototype Currently in planning. Heavy slot. Close range. Hard reload (like Taran or Punisher). Some TestServer versions ignores physical shields as well as Energy ones. Some versions ignores only physical ones. Latest numbers are: 340 damage per shot, 5 seconds reload, 350m range, 10 seconds fire burst. Abilities Dash The Dash ability limits itself to the three Korean bots under development. Currently under testing, this ability allows for fast transit. Offering distance similiar to jump distances minus the height. Outclasses the rush ability in many situations. All three bots are able to perform Dash twice, and the ability recharges when the first Dash is used, similar to how an Orkan reloads. Distance and cooldown differs for different bots. Descend The Inquisitor ability. It is basically a Griffin jump (roughly same trajectory and range), but on landing bot invokes stealth mode, like Stalker for 5 seconds. Cooldown is 25 seconds. Maps "Ship" (Helicarrier, Carrier, Freighter) A map of relative range. Opportunity for both Sniping and Knifing are present here. Obstacles such as equipment and control towers act as the natural shields on this map. First map where beacons are allocated in a straight line. Got two levels; lower one with tunnels. This map was also notable for having a similar design to the Helicarrier from the Avengers, hence the name "Helicarrier". The time setting for this map is in perpetual sunset. The first map to be set on such a time of day. "Dreadnought" (Crash Site, Star Wars, Battle of Titans) A map of relative range. Opportunity for Knifing and Assassin roles are common. A massive crashed ship acts as the map and obstacle, notably compared against a certain ship in the Star Wars franchise. Also reminds to some extent crashed space ship from rival game Battle of Titans. The time setting for this map is similar to Powerplant's current time, which is around daytime to noon. " "Rome" (Gladiator City) A map of relative to large distance. Opportunity is at its peak for all roles here. A series of buildings scattered across a city, with a Colosseum at its Center. The buildings and the Colosseum act as the natural blockades in this map. The time setting for this map is similar to Springfield's dusk, which gives off a feeling of gloom. Like Yamantau and Springfield, the Center is always a heated location, with bots often meeting their demise here. Others (Technicalities, Stats, Etc.) Customisable UI Due to some complaints of a bland UI or a hard to read UI, Pixonic plans to release a customisable UI for players to adjust it to suit their needs. Release date is expected to be during late August. Custom Battles For those itching for a one-on-one, the Custom Battle would allow players to create rooms and play against friends or duel against rivals. Release date is expected to be during late August. Permanent Beacon Rush Presently as of 3.0.1 (both iOS and Android) Beacon Rush is a permanent game mode. It became this when people noticed there was no longer a cooldown timer on the Beacon Rush tab. Increased Shield Damage 200% increased damage to shields from composite (bullet-based) weapons - Molots, Punishers, Tempest, Nashorn, KangDae. It is not clear if the Thunder is included in "bullet" weapon category. Judging from the Test Server experience it is not; however it was stated by a Pix representative that it would be. Raijin Damage Increase/ Buff The Raijin, when in Bastion Mode, will deal more damage with its weapons. Its release date and actual increase percentage is currently unknown. Currently buff numbers of +50% and +30% were tested. (Note: This page is under heavy development, so please contribute to this page. Also, take all the information with a grain of salt as some are supported by speculation. All details are highly experimental and may be cancelled or scrapped by Pixonic at anytime.) Category:Planned Content